List of 101 Dalmatians: The Puppies
In the original story of 101 Dalmatians, Pongo and his mate, Missis Pongo, had a litter of fifteen puppies. They were later joined by Perdita, a mother Dalmatian whose puppies had been sold (to Cruella de Vil, although this was not known at the time). Following the abduction of their puppies, Pongo and Missis set out to rescue them; saving an additional eighty-two puppies in the process. Perdita also reunites with her mate Prince. In all adaptations thus far of the novel and musical, the character of Missis has been merged with that of Perdita, and her mate Prince being omitted completely; the two characters being replaced with another two Dalmatian puppies. In addition to this, many other character names have been introduced. Book In the original book and its sequel The Starlight Barking, Pongo, Missis, Perdita and Prince are the four eldest Dalmatians. Only four of Pongo and Missis' fifteen puppies are named: *Patch - A male pup born with a black mark (whilst Dalmatians are suppose to be born pure white). He is considerably the largest of Missis' Litter and has a close connection to Cadpig. *Lucky - A male pup who seems to be the ring leader amongst his siblings. *Cadpig - A female puppy known for her spotted ears and small stature. As the runt of the litter she was dubbed "the cadpig", which is a runty pig, and the name stuck. *Roly Poly It is known that there were eight boys and seven girls in the litter. Of the 82 rescued puppies, only Gay is named. It is never confirmed that she was one of them, but she lives with the Dearlys, so it's presumed she is. She later becomes Lucky's mate. Animated Movie In the animated adaptation of the book, Pongo and Perdita were the parents of the fifteen puppies. *Patch - A noisy and rowdy pup, often seen chewing on the carpet. He is the most verbal pup in the animated films. *Lucky - He, however, inherites the character traits of Cadpig from the novel. *Rolly - A plump pup whom always expresses when he's hungry. *Penny - Female puppy that appears only once, sitting quietly at her father's feet. Penny has very small spots all over her body, including her ears. Some sources state, she and Patch are never apart, so it's speculated that Penny could be the "animated" form of Cadpig. Penny was scheduled to appear in the animated TV series as a major character (Dainty Penny, along with Patch), but she was later dropped. *Freckles - Male pup that is frequently seen perched upon his father's head. Freckles has five distinctive spots wrapped around his snout as well as a spot between his eyes. He has spotted ears, as well. *Pepper - Male, mentioned once by Pongo and again by Nanny. The Disney DVD describes him as having the "smallest spots of all". According to an early draft of the film, there would have also been puppies called Itchy and Spook, with Rolly being called Roly-Poly, as he is in the novel. In said draft, Pongo also narrates how after Roger, Anita, Nanny and the Dalmatians find a place in the country, Perdita has another litter of 12. The book Lucky Puppy, published in association with the animated film, also listed the following puppies: *Latch *Jolly *Lenny *Salter *Blob *Blot *Dot *Blackie *Whitie Twenty-six of the eighty-four rescued puppies were also named for promotional toys: *Sport *Yoyo *Corky *Spanky *Dipper *Disco *Inky *Smokey *Spatter *Bravo *Flapper *Puddles *Tiger *Tiresome *Scooter *Bump *Sniff *Spark *Wags *Yank *Hungry *Nosey *Sleepy *Speedy *Swifty *Bulgey *Hoofer *Pokey The names "Rover" and "Spotty" are occasionally used by fans to refer to the two puppies Sergeant Tibbs talks with when he enters Hell Hall. One "novelization" of the animated film gave the names "Pandy", "Growly" and "Fatty" in lieu of Lucky, Patch and Rolly respectively; oddly, a different character was given the name "Lucky" in this version. Live-Action Movie Lucky also appears here, but his appearance is very different. *Jewel - Female pup that appeared in the live action version of 101 Dalmatians, and she was mentioned numerous times throughout the series. She has solid black ears and a spotted "necklace", hence her namesake. *Fidget - Fidget is extremely clumsy and is often drawn in a "scratching" postion. *Wizzer - A male pup that often has "accidents". Wizzer is so named because of his constant urinating. He has solid black ears, and most Disney products feature him with a patch over his back left paw. He is also said to be the bravest of the pups in the movie. Wizzer became a character in the series, and was often seen with his brother Dipstick, sister Two-Tone, and Lucky's nemesis Mooch. *Dipstick - Dipstick is named after the patch that decorates the tip of his tail, as if he had stuck it in oil. In 102 Dalmatians he has also given black ears, despite them being spotted elsewhere. He is the only puppy given his own movie, aside from Patch. He is portrayed as dim in the series, hanging out with Wizzer, Two-Tone and Mooch. *Two-Tone - Two-Tone is most often seen as a female puppy with one black ear and one white ear (without spots). In the series, her appearance is the most outrageous of the lot, as such markings would be very unlikely in the Dalmatian - or any other - breed, as she is shown to be half black with white spots, and half white with black spots. In most merchandise Two-Tone is shown as a male puppy that has a higher concentration of spots on the right side, to go along with his/her black ear. None of the eighty-four rescued puppies are named, save (possibly) for Dottie, Dipstick's mate in the "live action" sequel. She is the mother of Oddball (female), Little Dipper (male), and Domino (male). How Many Litters? The live-action movie claims that there were a number of litters taken to make Cruella's coat. Skinner's list points out the following: *10 Puppies from "Worland" *8 Puppies from "Palmer" *10 Puppies from "Wilkinson" *9 Puppies from "Wells" *7 Puppies from "Ackland" *8 Puppies from "Master" *6 Puppies from "Calleta" *7 Puppies from "Graham" *12 Puppies from "Tomkins” *7 Puppies from "Gorton" *15 Puppies from "Dearly" Interestingly, Tomkins is also the name of the vet that Perdita is taken to in the live-action film, which could suggest Cruella bought some pups from the vet. Also, "Palmers" or "Master" could be the name for the owner of Perdita from the book, as she had a litter of eight puppies that were sold to Cruella. Animated TV Series The animated TV series used characters from either adaptation, as well as introducing many more: *Lucky *Rolly *Cadpig - From the book *Patch *Penny - from the animated film (Although she does not appear in the actual show, she was originally meant to be one of the main Damatians playing a dictatorial role. In some dubs of the show, Cadpig is called Penny.) *Whizzer - From the live-action film *Dipstick - From the live-action film *Two-Tone - From the live-action film *Freckles- From the animated film (Whilst not named, it is believed that a pup which did have a similar look in "You Say It's Your Birthday" is indeed Freckles.) *Jewel - from the live-action film (Although she does not appear in the actual show, she is mentioned on various occasions.) In addition to this, a number of new puppies - presumably part of the 84 rescued puppies - were introduced mainly as a part of a one-off joke in "The Making Of..." episode. *Tripod - A male puppy that serves as Lucky's constant rival and competitor throughout the TV series. He has spotted ears, a green headband and is missing his front left leg. *Duke - Duke was only mentioned in the opening of the TV show, but he does make an appearance in "Full Metal Pullet" where he was shown to be a large puppy with spotted ears. When Tripod chose him to be in his team for Unit Cohesion, he lets out a girly squeal in delight. In "The Making Of..." during The Dearly Bunch segment, Cruella calls out the names of the following pups: *Dingo *Pickle *Plato *Playdoh *Harvey *Holly *Polly *Pooh *Sa-Sa *Steve *Ham *Hoover *Kirby *Lugnut *Furrball *Lumpy *Lipdip 101 Dalmatian Street In the upcoming show 101 Dalmatian Street, all the Dalmatians shall have names which begin with a "D". The parents to the puppies are Delilah and Doug, with Delilah, the mother, being a descendant of Pongo and Perdita. The two lead Dalmatian puppies of 101 Dalmatian Street, who are also the eldest of the pups, have these names: *Dolly *Dylan *Dorothy *D.J. *Da Vinci *Deja Vu *Destiny *Dallas *Dante *Dawkins *Dee-Dee *Dizzy *Diesel *Deepak Other Sources Other sources, such as tie-in books or video games, introduce such puppies as: *Patches - From Escape From Devil Manor *Missy - From Rolly's Special Spot, and: Proud to Be a Pup *Dash - From Little Squirts *Bon-Bon *Sugar *Pointy Gallery Dallist1lrg.jpg Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Lists